


Over the Edge

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylo and Hux leave the reader frustrated sexually for days. Edging her til she is a lil crazed. Til they allow her to find her release. The way she wants it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Life aboard the Finalizer was predictable at best. As General Hux’s personal assistant, you were relegated to following doggedly after him wherever he went, organizing his datapad and keeping track of his schedule. He even had you doing his laundry. Your quarters were next door to his, ensuring you could be there for him first thing every morning.

That was, until you started fucking Kylo Ren. Hux pretended not to notice the times you showed up late, stinking of sex and covered in bite marks sloppily half-covered with a high collar, after having spent the night with the Commander. He would give you a once-over, arching an eyebrow in disdain, but clear his throat and start barking orders as usual.

Until one of those mornings when he didn’t ignore your disheveled state. “Been busy, have we?” he said, voice dripping with contempt. “I.. Uh..” you stammered.

He snorted and shook his head. “Listen, girl. I know all about your little affair with Kylo Ren. You disgust me.” You swallowed thickly, staring down at your boots. “Only a complete degenerate would have such low standards.” You couldn’t help but detect a hint of jealousy in his voice- _why him and not me?_ You looked up weakly; Hux adjusted his collar and grimaced. “Well, it’s not my job to lecture you. Let’s get going.” You took out your datapad, pulling up his calendar to display that he had a meeting with Phasma in ten minutes.

After a long discussion about a few storm troopers’ progress with reconditioning, Hux had an hour free. You expected to be led back to his quarters, but he pushed you into a side corridor and nodded towards a utility closet. You entered it, confused. “General? What are you doing?”

Hux closed the door behind him, engulfing you both in darkness. The only light came from a small window in the door. “You’re going to show me what you do to Ren.” He grabbed your hand and guided it toward his crotch so you could feel his growing erection. “S-sir…” You blushed profusely. He jerked his hips against your hand and moved your hair aside to suck at your neck. You couldn’t deny your arousal- the power dynamic was a definite turn-on, just like it was with Kylo. The air in the closet was stifling as you locked lips with Hux, breathing heavily through your nose and sucking on his tongue. He moaned into your mouth as you fondled his bulge.

Then you slowly got to your knees, fumbling with his belt buckle. His pants fell around his ankles, exposing his long cock to the hot air. You licked the tip coyly, making him growl in frustration. He spat on his dick and guided it towards your open mouth, rubbing the tip against your tongue. You lowered yourself into him, feeling his curly hair brush against your nose as you swallowed him completely. He ran his fingers through your hair and moaned appreciatively. You started pumping up and down on his length, holding his balls with one hand while you hollowed your cheeks around his cock.

It must have been a long time for him because it was only a few minutes until he was coming into your mouth, hot jets of his load hitting the back of your throat. You wiped your mouth and stood up.

“Let me guess, you’re not going to return the favor?”

Hux let out a low chuckle. “Patience, pet,” he said, running his thumb along your jaw.

~*~

Later that day you had to attend a mandatory meeting. Something about uniforms- really mundane. You sat down at the conference room table while Hux and Kylo stood at the head of it. For some reason Kylo wasn’t wearing his mask. You tried not to stare but you couldn’t help admiring his prominent features; his sharp nose, his raven locks, his full lips, the freckles dotting his face. You’d always been incredibly attracted to him. You caught his eye and quickly looked away.

While Hux droned on, you felt the ghost of a hand cupping your pussy and you nearly jumped out of your seat. The sensation moved to your clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles. Your clit was raw, having had no warning. You winced as the mixture of pain and pleasure shot through you. You looked up from your lap to see Kylo staring you down. He was stony-faced, clenching his jaw, dark eyes boring holes into your head. You looked at him with a pleading expression but he didn’t let up.

The Force continued moving against you, now speeding up, now slowing down, now in circles and now flicking back and forth. You tried to control your breathing, feeling heat rising in your face. Kylo refused to make you climax, instead edging you to the point of insanity. Your eyes fluttered shut and you raised your eyebrows slightly, barely stifling a moan.

“Are you okay?” someone whispered. You opened your eyes- the engineer across from you was looking at you with a worried expression on his face.

“I’m fine, just… Just feeling a little sick,” you stammered. You were blushing even more now. “Your face is red,” he insisted, and you huffed angrily. “I said I’m fine.”

“Y/N? Something you’d like to share with us?” Kylo sneered. He emphasized his question with a stroke along your slit, making you clench your thighs together.

“No, Commander. I’m sorry,” you said quietly. Mercifully he stopped his ministrations before ending the meeting. You started to shuffle from the room, feeling an annoying wetness between your legs. But Kylo blocked your exit, stretching an arm out across the doorway. “My quarters tonight. 2100 hours,” he hissed under his breath. You gave a small nod, your heart thrumming in your ears.

~*~

That night you made your way to Kylo’s quarters. The door whooshed open before you could knock, and you stepped into an empty room. As the door closed behind you, you blinked against the darkness. “…Kylo?” you called out. He appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. His presence radiated pent-up aggression, and you shrunk under his gaze. “Come here,” he growled. You stepped over to him; he reached out and pushed you to your knees. He crouched a bit to stare into your eyes. “I know you’ve been with Hux.” It was a threat, daring you to deny him.

“And? You don’t own me,” you said defiantly. “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” he mused. He stuck his thumb in your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. “You’re mine.” He grabbed your face and shook it roughly. Then he moved to undo his pants. You sat back on your heels, waiting. He removed his outer robe but left the rest of his clothes on, freeing his erection from his pants.

Kylo was rougher than Hux, pulling your hair and forcing you to look up at him. He slapped your face with his dick, bouncing it off your cheek as he smirked down at you. “You want this cock?” You licked your lips and nodded. “Yeah you do,” he snarled as he shoved himself into your mouth. He grabbed your head and pushed his dick into your cheek, ignoring the graze of your teeth. Then you closed your lips around him, running your tongue underneath his cock as he started thrusting in and out. A steady stream of spit ran down your chin and pooled on the floor. He groaned as he fucked your throat relentlessly.

Suddenly he paused. “I have a better idea… Lie down for me.” He positioned you on the bed so your head was hanging down over the edge. “Don’t move,” he ordered. He lined himself up and slid back into your mouth. The new angle allowed him to thrust all the way into your throat. He pushed in without pulling out right away, instead forcing you to swallow his length. You gasped and coughed when he pulled out. “Good girl, that’s it,” he praised. His balls slapped against your face as he thrust in and out. You let your jaw hang open as far as possible, struggling to take his big cock. You started to touch yourself under your panties but he grabbed your wrist and forced your hand away. “You don’t cum unless I say so,” he warned. You whimpered in protest as his wet cock slipped past your lips again. His thrusts were forceful, making your jaw ache.

He rammed into you and you gagged on his thick cock. “Ohhh fuck,” he cursed before he spilled himself inside you. You sputtered as his cock twitched inside your mouth, struggling not to choke on his cum. Then he pulled out and pushed his dick back into his pants. You reached down to caress your clit, but he slapped your hand away. “Nope. Not this time.”

You let out an exasperated groan. “Fucking hell, how many dicks do I have to suck on this gods-forsaken ship before I can cum?!”

Kylo answered with a laugh. “Maybe tomorrow you can cum. If you’re good,” he added. “Don’t touch yourself between now and then. I’ll know if you do.” With that he waved you towards the door and you made your way back to your own quarters.

~*~

24 hours later, you were headed back to your quarters after an especially long day, trailing after Hux whose march-like steps echoed through the empty corridor. You arrived at your door and he at his. “Goodnight, General,” you said with a yawn as you tapped in the passcode. Just then his datapad chirped. You checked your own datapad which was synced up to his. It was a message from Kylo. “My quarters, immediately. Bring your assistant.” Hux groaned. You chewed your lip thoughtfully. _Maybe tomorrow you can cum._ What was he planning?

Hux’s voice interrupted your train of thought. “Better get this over with.” He started traipsing towards Ren’s quarters, which were around the corner. His posture was rigid and he was clearly indignant at being summoned at this ungodly hour.

Hux knocked curtly on Ren’s door and it opened immediately. You followed Hux in and saw that Kylo was unmasked, taking off his gloves and cowl. “What’s the meaning of this, Ren?” he spat. Kylo ignored him, looking at you instead. “I’ve changed my mind, Y/N… I’ve decided I don’t mind sharing you.” You inhaled sharply, glancing back and forth between the Commander and the General.

“You can’t possibly be serious,” said Hux. But Kylo just grinned devilishly, taking off Hux’s hat and tossing it aside. He ran his fingers through his ginger hair and kissed him forcefully, full on the lips. Hux pushed Kylo off of him, looking ready to slap him across the face. “How dare you,” he said sternly. Kylo just smirked and kissed him again. Hux hesitated, but returned the kiss, visibly wrestling with Kylo’s tongue. You watched hungrily as the two men embraced, running their hands along each other’s bodies.

Kylo pulled away and Hux started nipping at his neck. “Y/N, tell our esteemed General what you’d like to happen next.” Hux looked askance at you, awaiting your answer. “I… I’d like to get fucked. Sir.” The men laughed. “Such a dirty mouth on that one,” Hux mused. “Seems to me we should punish that mouth of hers,” Kylo agreed. They started pulling off each other’s clothes and you followed suit, watching their fumbling mouths and hands. All three of you raced to the bedroom.

You lay spread-eagle on the big bed, opening your legs invitingly. Kylo immediately got to work licking your pussy, while Hux started rimming Kylo’s asshole. Kylo lay with his ass in the air, holding your thighs open with both hands while he slid his tongue along your wet cunt. You ran your fingers through his ridiculously luscious hair, moaning loudly. He reached up with one hand to cover your mouth, and you licked the palm of his hand teasingly. You made eye contact with Hux, who was staring you down while he ran his pink tongue in circles around Kylo’s entrance. You blushed as you kept watching him, feeling the wet heat of Kylo’s breath against your clit.

Hux sat up to press one finger into Kylo, curling it against his prostate. Kylo moaned, nibbling at your folds, and thrust his hips backward to fuck himself against Hux’s hand. You watched in awe as Kylo came undone, breathing heavily and drooling all over your pussy. Suddenly Hux pulled out and Kylo stopped eating you out. _Fuck._ “Please let me cum, Commander,” you pleaded. “I need to cum.” Kylo kissed you roughly. “Oh, you will. You’ll cum hard for me while I fuck you, you’ll take my cock and scream for me.”

Kylo manhandled you so you were on all fours and positioned himself behind you. Meanwhile the General kneeled before you, shoving his cock in your face. You looked up at him and licked the head of his dick, watching as his face contorted in pleasure and he maintained eye contact. You heard Kylo spit on his cock and felt him slowly slip it inside you. You arched your head back, moaning, and Hux grabbed your hair to reposition your mouth. You started sucking him off, struggling to swallow his length. Kylo fucked you hard, slamming his thick cock into you and groaning with each thrust. While he stretched you open, his movements forced your mouth forward onto Hux’s dick and your nose repeatedly brushed against his hair. Kylo spread your ass with both hands, poking one thumb into your asshole. You whimpered, surrendering to your superior officers as they used all your holes.

Hux started fucking your face in rhythm with how Kylo was fucking your pussy. You gagged on his cock, drool spilling out of your mouth and down your chin. He forced your head down, making you gag even more. When you came up for air he slapped you across the face. Kylo answered by spanking you twice. With his thumb still in your asshole, Kylo fondled your ass and spanked you again. Hux grabbed your face roughly and spat on you. “Take it, whore,” he rasped, tugging at your hair. “Take that cock.” He was grinning at Kylo, who kept an even pace as he rammed into you. Then the two men leaned in to share a sloppy kiss while you licked along the length of Hux’s dick.

“Don’t be so selfish, Ren,” Hux chided. “It’s my turn to fuck her.”

“No reason why we can’t _both_ fuck her,” said Kylo slyly. You shivered at his proposition. “What do you say, Y/N? Want this cock in your ass while the General fucks your pretty pussy?”

“Please, Commander Ren… General… I want it,” you begged.

Kylo pulled out of you and pulled you up by your hair, turning your head to give him access as he kissed you roughly. His tongue dominated your own, exploring your mouth before he bit down hard on your lower lip. Hux lay on his back and waited for you. You straddled him gingerly while Kylo again positioned himself behind you. You sat onto Hux’s pink cock- it was a bit more slender than Kylo’s but it filled you up all the same. Kylo spat on his cock again and spread the spit up and down; you listened to the wet sounds and shuddered.

“Can your tight little hole take this cock?”

“I… I think so,” you whimpered. You pumped up and down on Hux’s cock- once, twice.

“We’ll see.”

Kylo pushed the head of his dick into your ass and you gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. He reached around to cup his hand under your chin. “Spit,” he ordered. You drooled into his hand. He pulled out of you and spread the saliva on his dick, then pushed all the way into you. You collapsed forward onto Hux, who was thrusting up into you. You kissed his freckled collarbone, then his neck, sucking gently. Hux moaned, fucking you at a steady pace. Kylo was pushing in and out at a painfully slow rate.

You groaned at the wanton feeling, being stuffed to the brim like this. Hux’s hands rested on your hips while Kylo pulled your hair with one hand and interlaced the other with Hux’s fingers. You kissed Hux gently, asking for permission. He answered by plunging his tongue into you, tickling your teeth and the roof of your mouth. Kylo rocked his hips into you, repositioning his hands to brace himself against the mattress. His movements forced you up and down so you were getting stuffed with both cocks over and over. You clenched both holes at once, eliciting groans from the two men. Kylo spread your ass apart with both hands and watched your hole open around him.

Then Kylo used the Force to caress your clit in circles, slowly at first and then gaining speed. Your mouth hung open as you moaned. “Ah- ah- fuck me,” you panted. Hux reached down to thumb at your clit and the combined sensations were overwhelming. You felt Hux’s cock rubbing against your sweet spot and you were finally approaching your orgasm. “Please don’t stop,” you whined into Hux’s ear. Hux planted wet kisses along your neck, tasting your sweat. You came loudly, quivering all over as waves of pleasure crashed over you. All the pent-up pressure from the last two days was finally released and you convulsed through your climax, your slick wetness coating Hux’s cock. “That’s right,” Hux cooed. “Good girl,” said Kylo. You winced as they kept pounding into you.

Kylo came next, filling you up with his hot load. You groaned as he pulled out of you, leaving you feeling strangely empty. He collapsed onto the bed while Hux kept thrusting up into you. “I want you to swallow my cum,” he snarled. “Yes, General,” you answered. You climbed off of him and wrapped your lips around the head of his dick, jerking him off with one hand. He tugged at your hair, bobbing your head up and down. “Ohh, Y/N… Fuck,” he cursed as he spilled himself into your mouth. You swallowed his tangy cum and licked the head of his cock, making sure you got all of it.

Then you lay on your back between the two men. You watched Hux’s chest heaving as he caught his breath. Kylo started tracing random patterns on your stomach while Hux fondled your breast. You could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> you straddled him "gingerly" GET IT


End file.
